The Regular World Of Gumball
It's a crossover of Regular Show aand The Amazaing World Of Gumball. Plot mordecai and rigby are having a nice day playing video games the tv was black once again like last time,the shocking came to mordecai and rigby causing them to teleport to gumball's dimension =chapter 1= moredcai and rigby are playing a game called the hammer multiplayer pack extreme rigby: come on i am going to win mordecai: oh man i have my last life rigby: be right back mordecai i'm gonna use the bathroom mordecai doesn't want to loose so he decided to cheat he pull the second plug of the controller and he put a sock on the plug hole between the plug hole and the cord that way rigby won't think he's cheating rigby: i'm back let's get back to play rigby use the controller his controlls doesn't seem to work rigby tried but still didn't work mordecai seem to win mordecai: hahaha in your face rigby rigby: that's impossible i was abou-. wait a minute did you cheat to pull my controller's plug mordecai: sorry rigby i just want to win rigby: don't worry mordecai just don't cheat next time the tv was black once again like last time mordecai: what the the tv shock them then teleport them to the diffrent dimension =chapter 2= in gumball's dimension he and darwin were watching tv gumball: what else is on darwin: i don't know outside the portal open with mordecai and rigby both: ahhhh gumball: what was that they ran outside to see what it was it was mordecai and rigby they stnad up to see which world it is gumball: who are you guys introding themselfs later darwin: so how did you guys got here rigby: well it all started when we were playing dig champs mordecai cheated cause he wanted to win i told him don't try to cheat next time then the tv was black and it zapped us to teleport in this dimension, by the way what world is it darwin: it's called happy place, also this town is called elmore rigby: elmore that's a wierd name mordecai: uh oh gumball: what's wrong mordecai mordecai: i think benson will find out we ditch the park, he will think it was no acciendent, and worst of all he will probably fire us rigby: calm down mordecai this place could be amazing darwin: well we got dig champs 2 plus it also has 4 player mode on it rigby: cool let's play it meanwhile back at the park benson: where are those lazy butt heads skips: i guess they must've have a day off benson: i told them they can have day offs only on summer break, or maybe they ditch the park angry they will be so fired if they can't show up sooner or later pops came to benson pops: i think they been teleported tothe diffrent dimension by the tv benson: what makes you say that pops: well i saw them being shocked by the tv and they dissapeared i thought it was my imagination but it turn out to be real benson: i guess we should let the tv teleport us to the dimension skips: good idea =chapter 3= mordecai: yeah you got owned gumball: but i was about to win mordecai: still you got owned man gumball: let's do something else darwin: like what gumball: i guess we should....guess watch tv 15 mins later after watching the dig champs show news man: we interupt for the progrem for breaking news, a giant monster is heading streight to the waterson's house rigby: we're gonna die 10 mins eariler skips: what does it say benson: it says their not here pops: they maybe in the diffrent dimnsion they heard a roar noise they turn around,it was a monster monster: ROAR!!! pops: we need to get out of here before he eats us skips: there's a portal the portal has a place of elmore benson: they could be in here the monster tripped and he got inside the portal,then it was gone benson: how long till it get's back skips: i guess 25 mins present day mordecai: we need to get out of here fast rigby,gumball and darwin: HOW??????? the monster pulled out the roof then roared monster:ROAR!!! mordecai:that's how so....RUN!!!!! they run to the kart from their dimension and started driving.but the monster startd running towards them 5 mins later... still being followed rigby:he's never gonna give up a portal that looked likes that has pops benson and skips in the portal skips:quick get in the portal they got in the portal then it closes,and now the monster invades elmore chapter 4 they finaly got back to the park benson:well looks like we finally got ya'll mordecai:well duh at least you find out were we are with these children pops:speaking of children who are they anyway? one introducing later benson:for right now you guys probably need to get back to work,and also make sure those kids stay out of trouble mordecai: that's what we thought. 9 mins later finaly after work mordecai and rigby chalenge gumball and darwin to jug the whole big huge glass of coffee benson:i don't think you shoul- but they already started mordecai and rigby: jug jug jug jug jug jug jug jug jug jug jug benson:sigh as soon their done juging they started to fall down with their eyes shut with mouths still open mordecai and rigby:............................. rigby: do you think their dead mordecai: guys wake up, and please don't be dead\ mordecai somehow hears heart pumping mordecai: their still breathing but still can't wake up by our voices benson: sigh well maybe you should of not let them do that skips on the kart droves by skips: now what(sees them) you do realize that what you did possible cause them to go to coffee world gumabll and darwin woked up skips: never mind benson: whew gumball and darwin:that was AWESOME!!!!!!!!!! back at elmore nicole: richard i'm sp worried about the kids richard: oh com on nicole their just kids what kind of thing would happen to them sudennly they see the monster attacking elmore monster:RRROOOAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Crossovers